Ying and Yang
by Ryosei Takashi Hime
Summary: This is very short and it didn't take long at all to do. Another short one that demanded to be spat upon the computer screen. Two seperate stories of evil and good ChaseJack pairings.


**Ying**

Chase held onto his side with one hand as he limped down the dirt road that would lead him home. He had barely escaped today's battle alive but he was lucky he wasn't more injured than he had been. A cracked rib would hinder him for a few weeks but he would manage to deal with it. After all there were no real doctors around to take a look at it and he couldn't let the others know or it might severly damage their morale. As he approached the small hut he shared with his significant other he released the aching side and attempted to remove the limp from his walk. There was no need to worry anyone over something so trivial. He would just have to hope there would be no more battles for awhile or any other physically taxing acts. He pushed the door open with a smile on his lips and was pleased with the over exuberant greeting he received. The red-head leaped at him and wrapped his arms around his neck as he hit his chest, snuggling his face against his shirt.

"Oh, Chase." Jack sighed. "I'm so glad you're home. I worried all day. How did the battle go?"

"Fine." he replied shortly, removing the hat from the pale man's head.

"Did you win?" he queried excitedly.

"No but we survived."

"Just as good." he grinned, grabbing his arm and smiling up at him. "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you."

He smiled back and cupped his soft cheek in his free hand as gently as though it were the cheek of a porcelain doll. The formerly evil boy genius had grown sightly darker over years of farming in the hot sun but he couldn't seem to tan entirely. He was as fragile and emotionally dependent as he had always been but Chase didn't find this to be a burden. Kimiko sometimes questioned him as to how he could stand the constant clinging and never-ceasing cheerfulness. She- like so many others - didn't seem to realize that while over dramatic his sadness - when it occurred - was quite real and often quite deep.

"Don't worry Jack. I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

He sighed happily as he rubbed his face against the palm of his hand with a small purr of affection. He kissed his forehead softly and allowed him to lead him over to their meager dinner. As usual he complimented the basic meal with as much sincerity as he could manage in order to make Jack smile though the unintended dancing reactions were always amusing. The two of them had been living this way for years. Everyday Chase would go off to defend their last remaining village while Jack stayed home and helped the others farm. In the evenings he would often return injured and sometimes unconscious. After their dinner they would retire to the bedroom where Jack would demand all his attention no matter how tired he happened to be. He didn't think he'd let him skip a single night since they began to live together.

As he lay silently in his arms he stroked his long hair, letting strands slip from his fingers carelessly and admiring the face of one so utterly pure and good. He had not yet fallen asleep however and he smiled widely as he stared back. Their eyes spoke more than words ever could and though he smiled there was a hint of fear in Jack's eyes. It was hard for even Chase to make it out tonight and he stopped stroking his hair to place another gentle kiss on his forehead. He wouldn't force Jack to say anything but he knew he wouldn't take it upon himself unless motivated to take action. He leaned over to whisper directly into his ear.

"I'll always be here for you Jack."

"But one day you won't." he sighed, teary eyed as he threw an arm over his forehead and stared at the ceiling. "You'll run off to battle and leave me here all by my lonesome as usual. And one day you won't come back!"

Chase took his hand as he sat up and dropped it from his head. They had been having these same conversations for years but they seemed to make Jack feel better about the situation. So every time he would take the younger boy in his arms and pull him as close to his chest as possible, whispering sweet words of comfort to him in the darkness. In truth they often made Chase feel better as well. It was true that one day he would leave this home - his love - and never return. There was no doubt in his mind that he would die on the battlefield. They both knew it to be true and nothing they said or did would ever change it. It was his fate. A fate he chose in order to protect those for whom he cared.

"It's alright Jack." he whispered. "Even if I die I will always be right here with you, I promise."

"Really, Chase?" he gushed, rubbing his cheek against his finely sculpted chest. "Even if you die?"

"Of course. Where else would I go? Heaven's not worth it without you. I'd rather stay a wandering spirit for all eternity by your side."

"Oh, Chase!" he sighed, nearly sobbing. "I always want to be with you. Always, always, always."

"You will Jack. I promise."

"Nighty night Chaseykins." he purred, cuddling closer. "I love you."

"I love you too Jack."

He held him late into the night and caressed his warm body with the time he had left. He knew that the day when they would part would come soon. He didn't know how but he could feel it in his bones. The darkness was closing in on him and he felt it creep over his shadow everyday, waiting for the chance to strike. He wouldn't know it until later but that would be the last night he spent with Jack Spicer. Tomorrow Omi would return to them and his time on the side of good would be over. For the love of his Jack he would drink the Lao Mang Long Soup at last and become what he had always feared all along. For Jack he would do anything.

**Yang**

Jack stared down at his hands with a sad look in his eyes. They had grown so much over the years and his fingers were no longer so delicate. They were scarred and callus now. He'd been through more than he had thought he would ever see in the past ten years. Living with Chase certainly kept you on your toes though he liked to think it was worth it. He liked to think the older man loved him. Of course thinking was all he could do because he had never told him so. Jack made all the excuses he could for why he would be so cold in this regard but deep inside he knew there was no love for him in his heart because no matter how adept in fighting he had become he would still be a weakling in Chase's eyes.

An even more depressing fact was staring him back as he looked in the mirror. He was still young to be sure but Chase was ageless. One day Jack would grow old and die while Chase continued onward. Chase had all the time in the world to confess what love he might have for him but Jack would not be able to wait that long. If Chase did feel something for him beyond lust as he hoped then he would have to convince him to admit it now. He could not afford to wait any longer. The moment Chase returned he would confront him with a calm, rational discussion of the issue.

"Chase!" he wailed, throwing himself at his feet as he entered.

"What's gotten into you now?" he sighed, pulling him up by the arm.

"Nothin'." he muttered, latching onto his waist. "I missed you."

"I've only been gone two hours."

"It felt like forever." he pouted.

"If only..." he grumbled, placing a hand on his back. "What do you want?"

"Nothin'. I just wanna hang out or something."

"Don't be so juvenile Spicer. If you want sex then say so."

"That's not what I was talking about! But it doesn't sound like such a bad idea either..." he added with a sly grin. "First I wanna talk."

"As if you didn't do so every waking moment of the day anyways." he teased, pulling his goggles over his eyes and tossing him over his shoulder easily. "You can talk in the bed chamber but you may want to make it quick."

Jack smiled as he pushed his goggles back into their normal position. Okay, so he'd admit that he didn't exactly object to this behavior but he could try to throw an affectionate phrase in here and there to accompany it. He hung limply as he was hauled down the corridors of the lair and awaited his usual rough descent to the bed. Halfway there however he was slipped off Chase's sturdy shoulder and into his arms. This surprised him so that he even forgot to complain about the pain in his stomach from the armor scraping across his skin. Chase held him gently which was something he wasn't used to and queried as to the topic of his desired discussion. He was obviously trying to get it out of the way before they reached the bedroom. Jack crossed his arms.

"You have to promise you'll pay attention. It's really important to me, okay?"

"I'm sorry." he retorted, sarcastic smirk adorning his face. "Are you - the man who couldn't learn the basics of martial arts in a year - telling me to pay attention?"

"That was very unnecessary, ya know."

"Alright. I'll listen." he sighed, kicking the door to his bed chamber open.

Jack still had his own room though he used it more as a workshop now. He'd long ago stopped sleeping in it. Chase had never made any comments about him staying in his room even when there was no sex, as rare as those occasions were. He even slept there when Chase was gone for some reason or another. Where? Jack couldn't say. Chase never told him those sorts of things. Though he'd grown closer to him in their personal lives he still remained a lowly minion in the "evil business" they attended to on a regular basis. He assumed, for his own sake, that his overnight ventures were related to business and not, say, Wuya who had left the lair for Hannible Bean years ago.

He was shaken from his reverie as Chase dropped him to the bed abruptly. Luckily for him it was soft and not made of stone or steel as he might have envisioned back in the days of his hero-worshiping stage. Though he had been right about the general spikiness of his decor. Chase removed his armor piece by piece and Jack had to resist flinching at the familiar clatter. Once he'd removed all but his pants he slunk up beside him with an evil grin. It would probably scare the average person because it made one think of a demented serial killer but Jack just smiled back with a light blush.

"What's so important?" Chase demanded, hands on his shoulder.

"Promise you won't laugh at me first." Jack replied.

"I give you my word." he whispered, descending on his neck.

"Chase..." he sighed, nuzzling his face against his shoulder. "I really love you."

"As you've said many times before." Chase responded, arms snaking around his waist.

"Yeah but..." he muttered under his breath. "You've never..."

"What?" he asked, pulling back to stare into his eyes seriously. "Spit it out Jack."

"You've never said it to me." Jack whispered with downcast eyes.

"You do not know it without my confirmation?"

Jack looked up in surprise to see a stern, almost angry look on his face. He could nearly read the thoughts going through his mind - hear them being spoken in that voice filled with sophisticated rage. How dare he question his feelings this way after all he'd done for him? How dare he interpret his generous actions as anything other than love? How dare he expect him to have to say the words he should feel in his touch, read in his eyes, hear in his voice when he spoke. Jack felt guilty under that expression and turned his eyes away from Chase's as he spoke.

"How'm I suppose to know if you don't say it?"

"If you can't feel it then perhaps you're still as stupid as the day I took you into my home and gave you the only love I have left inside of me."

"I just wanted to hear it once. To be sure. You wouldn't ever have to say it again."

He heard a sigh and the bed shifted as Chase sat back on his heels to stare down at the most important person in his life. This imbecile had forced so much emotion out of him already and still he demanded more. Why did he keep giving into these demands for affection? It had only started with sex but he had suddenly found himself in an actual relationship with his apprentice. He hadn't planned for it but the boy kept drawing all of what was left of his emotions to the surface for his own pleasure. But then, he could not lie to himself and say that he was not grateful for his pushy love. Without all his persistence there would be no love in his life at all right now. No joy awaiting him everyday as he returned to what was once a dark and depressing lair. He cradled his face between his palms and forced him to look up into his eyes.

"Jack...I do love you." he whispered in what seemed to be a begrudging nature. "Are you happy now?"

Jack wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled in triumphant way that almost seemed to be mocking him but he knew it was just his imagination. Jack's expressions always seemed to be mocking him in one way or the other. Perhaps he was just familiar with too little facial expressions prior to their union. He leaned up and captured his lips in his own with fierce aggression. His eyes widened slightly at the sudden change in positions. He got the feeling that he had just made a mistake and his butt might be the one to suffer for it.


End file.
